


Meg + 9

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Meg decides she's going to at least kiss, if not hook up with, all of the Milton siblings before she goes off to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg + 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



It starts out innocently enough. Meg had always thought that the Milton siblings were a good looking bunch, and she told Ruby so over drinks at one of the many graduation parties they attended. The Miltons were good looking, always had been, ever since High School, but virtually unattainable, what with constantly traveling in a pack and their purity rings and all. 

Then their pretty little churchgoing façade fell away and they were there, drinking and laughing and partying with the rest of them while Castiel, the only one who seemed to have any sense, yelled at his sister to _stop grinding on Sam Winchester Anna he’s two years younger than you for Christ’s sake_ and Anna was screaming _Shut up you can’t tell me what to do._

Meg, more than little drunk on both alcohol and the happy feeling from finally, finally graduating High School, had turned to Ruby and said, “I’m gonna hook up with that.”

Ruby, a little more sober than her friend, but not by much, had looked over at the pack of hooting Milton siblings and narrowed her eyes. “Which one?”

“All of them,” Meg had said seriously. Ruby had laughed, but Meg felt it in her bones. 

She was going to at least kiss every member of the Milton family that she could, starting with the cheerful redhead. 

“Twenty says you can’t,” Ruby had told her. Meg had laughed. 

.

Anna is easy. There’s another graduation party, and then another, and then another, and finally there’s just a party-because-it’s-summer party, and Anna is there, dressed in nothing but a bikini top and a hip hugging skirt, exposing her pale stomach that Meg would really, really like to lick. More than that, she wants to know if the hair between Anna’s legs is as firey as the hair on her head, but she knows not to push her luck. 

But Anna, drunk more on the fact that she’ll be at college and away from her father’s grasp than anything, is more than willing to jump start her college freedom. She, in fact, is the one to kiss Meg, dragging her down a hallway at Brady’s house and shoving her against the wall none too gently. 

“I always thought you were very pretty,” Anna confesses between kisses. Her mouth tastes sour, like beer, and her smile is more than a little predatory, but Meg finds herself smiling. 

“Right back at ya, Red,” Meg says. Then there is more kissing, and more fumbling, and Anna is sighing softly, hands buried in Meg’s hair with one leg thrown over her shoulder, and Meg finds out that she is indeed as firey between the legs as she is on top. 

“Point one,” she tells Ruby later. Ruby shakes her head. 

“I didn’t know you were serious.”

“As serious as a heart attack.”

.

Gabriel is as easy as Anna. Home for the summer, the eldest Milton boy still young enough to catch her eye is easy going, happy, and looks like he could eat her alive. She almost thinks he’s going to when he corners her one day as she and Ruby drop Anna off from a night out at the movies.  

“I hear you got a little inappropriate with my sister,” he drawls. 

“Just a bit,” Meg answers. The alley along the side of the house is secluded, and as private a spot outdoors as she can find. “You’re much prettier, though.”

“Really?”

“No,” Meg tells him honestly. “But will you makeout with me? It’s for a bet.”

“You know, that’ll make a man feel used.”

Meg shrugs. “I’m being honest.”

“What do you get if you win?”

“Twenty dollars from Ruby.”

Gabriel pouts at her. “I’m worth more than that.”

“Well, how would we know that?”

He smiles, wraps an arm around her waist, and lets her kiss him in the moonlight. It would be terribly romantic, if they weren’t just playing. Afterward, he winks at her. “I hope you win.”

.

She gets Samandriel and Hael as a bundle package in a Spin The Bottle game in Ruby’s basement, Ruby hooting with laugher the whole way through. She gets Hester in a game of Truth Or Dare in a party hosted at the Milton house while their father is away, and gets Rachel at the encouragement of Gabriel, who it turns out thinks the whole game is amusing. 

Hannah is hard, eying her with suspicion for weeks before Meg goes off to college, before two of the girl’s friends pull her up to Meg, giggling and shoving each other. 

“Can I help you, baby Milton?” she asks Castiel’s twin. The brunette blushes and sighs and looks at her shoes. 

“I’ve never kissed a girl before and Gabriel says you’re a good kisser and I’m curious and I think you’re really pretty and will you kiss me?” she blurts out in a rush. Meg blinks in surprise and leans down to place a gentle kiss on Hannah’s mouth. Afterward, Hannah blushes, stammers a thanks, and runs off with her friends. 

“Don’t count,” Ruby tells her later. 

“Does so,” Meg argues.

She has two more to go, and has never been more confident. 

.

Luc-Call-Me-Lucifer-Milton is downright _dangerous_. 

He hangs around mostly with a cousin named Balthazar who Ruby insists should be part of the game and who Meg insists isn’t, and is by far the Milton sibling that she wants most. He’s older than her by a couple of years, having already graduated college and set himself up to be a lawyer, but he looks nothing like one. She takes in his motorcycle and leather jackets and feels more want in her body than she’s ever felt. 

His eyes are chips of ice when he looks at her, and Anna whispers not to get to close to him. Gabriel warns the same, and tells Meg that he got into some serious shit in college and High School and he’s not to be trusted, just give up the twenty dollars Meg, Jesus, it’s not even that much. 

“You have a _fetish,_ ” Ruby accuses her. “A goddamned Milton fetish.”

“They’re all just so _pretty,_ ” Meg insists. 

“Lucifer isn’t pretty,” Ruby says. “Lucifer looks like he could eat you alive. And not in the sexy sense. In the cannibal sense.”

Anna takes her out for her eighteenth birthday, and insists on a sleepover. They bar alcohol, since her father is home, but when they return to the Milton household Lucifer smiles indulgently and hands them a few beers, gives them a wink, and tells them not to let his father see the evidence. 

Later, when she goes down to the kitchen for some water, she finds herself bent over the counter with his hands on her hips and his jeans around her ankles and thinks _ohgod ohgod ohgod Anna’s going to kill me for sleeping with her brother._

It’s exciting, knowing that they could get caught at any time, having his hand over her mouth to muffle her moans. It’s more than a little painful, her thighs hitting the kitchen counter and cruel hands pinching and cruel teeth biting, and she feels blood being drawn and thinks that she would let this man eat her alive if he wanted. 

Later, she finds out that he has a snake tattoo winding its way around his bicep and words written in a strange language scrawled below his breast and thanks her lucky stars that the Milton family consists of heavy sleepers. 

After, he kisses her cheek, straightens her sleep shorts, and sends her off to bed with a none too gentle pat on the rear. The next morning, he smirks at her over breakfast, and Meg feels her heart pound. 

Luc-Call-Me-Lucifer-Milton is arrested for murder two days later. Meg thinks it is a waste of such a fine, young man. His siblings, apparently, all saw it coming. 

.

“I want to kiss you for a bet,” Meg tells Castiel. She knows it will not work on him. He is not easygoing, like Gabriel, or wild, like Anna. He will not even play Spin The Bottle or Truth or Dare with them. He’s nervous around girls, and painfully shy, and the straight-laced one of the family. 

“I don’t want my first kiss to be for a bet,” he tells her, angry. Meg looks at him with wide eyes and laughs. 

“Well, how were you hoping to get your first kiss? True love?”

“No. I had hoped that the girl would want to date me.”

“I have had quite the crush on you since High School. But we’re going to different colleges. It wouldn’t work, the dating thing.”

“You seem to have had a crush on my whole family at some point.”

Meg winces. He has a point, but she winces, anyway. “Fair point. But you’re the last one.”

“Really?”

“Well, I figured you’d be the hardest to convince. And I’m lazy.”

“You had relations with Luc? Meg, he murdered three people!”

“To be fair, I didn’t know that at the time,” she argues. She hadn’t, but picturing it afterward had given her a little rush of pleasure all the same. He would’ve looked nice, covered in blood. Especially naked.  And he’d written to her several times from prison, requesting that she come see him. Her father had vetoed the idea. 

“Well, okay. I guess I owe Ruby twenty dollars then,” she says. 

“That’s an awful lot of work for twenty dollars.”

Meg shrugs. “Yeah.”

He stares at her, then very slowly scoots closer. “Split it with me?”

“Sure.”

“Alright then. Show me.”

She does. He’s unpracticed, using a bit too much tongue and there’s too much spit, and his lips are horribly chapped. But he’s not bad, not for a beginner. He smiles at her after, a slight blush on his cheeks, and opens his mouth to ask her something else when the door bangs against the wall and Meg looks up to see Anna standing there, her face angry. 

“You madeout with _all_ my siblings?” she screeches. 

Meg looks behind the redhead and sees Ruby standing there, a smile on her face. “Yeah,” Meg says. “And your girlfriend, too.”

Next to her, Castiel shakes his head.


End file.
